Something About Dogs and Blowing Shit Up
by SaintsEmpressJae
Summary: Take a trip to the beginning of the beginning with Johnny and Jae. What brought them together, tore them apart, tested their resolve? How'd she get that scar across her face? and what would they do for love? PreSR1-SR4. Trust. Love. Jealousy. Anger. Envy. Sadness. And everything in between. Enjoy the ride :)
1. Chapter 1

_{{just some word definitions, because Jae and Johnny are Korean, and Jae's half Mexican, but I just assume the Spanish is kind of easy to translate.  
Halmony-Grandma  
Nuhneun chohahae-'you like it?'  
Ttal-daughter  
Umma-Mom  
Oppa-older brother (man slightly older than you, you can say this as a term of affection too, showing how close you are.)  
Also note that sometimes Jae's dad likes to call her by her middle name. Okay let's go!}}**  
**_

_**Past Tense**_

_"Well what the hell should we do now?"_  
_"Damn I dunno, this was your idea remember?"_

_The two boys sat on the stairs outside the shop. It was late in the day, and they were out of time, even if they weren't ready to admit defeat just yet._

_"Maybe we could ask your uncle."_  
_"Hell, if we're gonna do that, we may as well just tell your grandma."_  
_"No way man, she'd kill me if she found out I lost her necklace, and in a bet too? she'd have my ass. "_

_They continued bouncing ideas off each other as two young girls rounded the corner, frozen treats in hand. The older boy jumped to his feet and ran to them._

_"Lin, Jae Hwa! What are you guys doing out? Jae's gonna ruin that cute dress."_

_The younger one smiled brightly and gave him a hug, straightening the ruffles in her outfit, as the other girl simply shrugged._

_"Hey Momo! We got ice cream!"_  
_"Someone couldn't get her sweet tooth in check, so here we are. What are you two doing?"_

_The girl retreated behind her older cousin as the other boy came to join the group. Lin smirked and pushed her back out in front._

_"Hey Johnny. This is my cousin. Jae Hwa, say hi."  
She fiddled with the edge of her dress, not even making eye contact._  
_"N-nice to m-meet you. I'm Jae." _

_He nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to the older girl._

_"Johnny. Say Lin, know a way we can get in this building?"_

_He quickly explained his predicament, which sent the girl into a fit of giggles._  
_"That was pretty stupid of you Johnny."_

_"I tried to warn him, but he never listens to me." The older boy merely shrugged as he leaned against the lamppost that had flickered on._  
_"Whatever man. How was I supposed to know that dude would scam us? "_

_Lin laughed at the two boys before looking toward the building._

_"How stupid can you boys be? Jesus." She scolded them while the younger girl walked over to the door, studying it closely._

_"I-I think I can help... "_

_Micah and Lin were lost in conversation and hadn't noticed her words nor her absence from the group, but Johnny had. He slid up to her side and whispered._

_"What you got in mind?"_

_She jumped slightly at his closeness, shaking her thoughts back to the task at hand._

_"H-here. Hold this?"_

_She handed him her ice cream as she toyed with her hair, producing two bobby pins. She straightened them out and walked up the stairs as Johnny followed her, taking a bite from the bowl._

_"Cookie dough, good choice."_  
_"H-hey! Don't eat it! "_  
_"Chill out, I just wanted a bite."_

_Jae huffed and narrowed her eyes at him a moment, before turning back to the door. She took a moment to bend the tips of her pins before crouching in front of the lock. Johnny watched her curiously._

_"Whaddya planning on doing? Picking the thing?"_  
_"Well...yeah."_  
_"Huh, and you think we haven't tried that already?"_

_She looked over her shoulder and watched as he took another bite of her ice cream._

_"Bet you a week's worth of ice cream I get it open before Lin and Momo notice us."_

_Johnny looked over to the other two, lost in a more hushed conversation that brought their faces dangerously close together._

_"Alright short stack, you're on."_

_Jae smiled brightly as she focused back on the lock and the task at hand while Johnny clicked his tongue._

_"Tch. if you think your little princess self can get that thing op-"_

_***click***_

_Jae stood as the sound of the door opening drew Micah and Lin's attention back to the building and to her._

_"Jae Hwa! What'd you do?!" The older two simultaneously stared in awe at the little girl._

_"No frickin' way..."_

_Johnny shook his head in disbelief as the young girl snatched the bowl from him and frowned._

_"Aww...it's almost gone..."_

_She sat on a stair and pouted as the other 3 walked inside. Lin and Micah reappeared a few moments later with a few goodies in hand, and sat down next to her._

_"Jae Hwa, who taught you how to do that?" Micah raised a brow at her while ruffling her hair a bit._

_"Papa did. It's one of the fun secrets we keep from Mami."_

_"Heh, figures."_  
_Her cousin smiled as she stood, pocketing a few of the things she had brought out with Micah before heading up the street,_  
_"Come on cuz, we should get home before they start to worry."_

_"But where's Johnny?"_

_Jae looked around before her eyes landed on the stairs inside as the boy ran down, a box in one hand, the necklace and a pair of sunglasses in the other. When he reached where they were standing, he thrust the box to the younger girl._

_"It's not cookie dough, but here."_

_Johnny fumbled through his pockets before placing a spoon on top of the box in her hands._

_"You saved my ass, I owe you big time."_

_His head was hung low, eyes glancing up momentarily to meet hers. She squealed and wrapped her arms around him before chasing after her cousin who was quite a few strides ahead of her. His eyes followed her bouncing steps as Lin wrapped an arm around her. He could hear the excitement in her voice, even if he couldn't make out the words. His lips curled up as he watched until the two turned another corner and out of sight._

_"Looks like you've made a new friend." Micah's laugh brought him back to his senses and he frowned._

_"Hell, not like you two were any help, making googly eyes at each other."_

_"Hah, and who's making the googly eyes now? It's not cookie dough, but here. HAH! You like her don't ya?"_

_Johnny punched him in the arm and stomped off in the opposite direction the girls had gone, mumbling under his breath. Micah caught up and slung an arm around his shoulder._

_"You know she lives with Lin, in that building right across from ours, right? She's Raul's daughter."_

_"No way. The Kingpin himself?"_

_Johnny shot a glance at him before looking down at the necklace and the glasses in his hands._

_"I'll bring you over there tomorrow, and you can thank her properly."_

_Micah laughed again as he rubbed his knuckles into Johnny's hair, prompting the younger boy to punch him once more._

* * *

_"Happy birthday dear Jae Hwa... Happy Birthday to you!"_

_Everyone clapped as the young girl blew out her candles. Her mother brought out plates and started cutting into the cake, as the man to her right got her attention,_

_"So babygirl, anything special that you wanted for your birthday?"_

_"Oh JuJu! It's been so nice seeing everyone, nothing could make tonight more fun!"_

_The large penthouse was bustling with family and friends who had come to celebrate Jae's 10th birthday. Her mother and aunt were chatting up the older lady from the other building, and her cousin Lin was over with Micah and Johnny, talking smack while the two arm wrestled for what seemed like the millionth time, with Micah always coming out on top._

_"Man, screw this."_

_The younger boy got up from the table in a huff. The other two laughed as the birthday girl made her way to the group._

_"He's never gonna let you win." Lin stated with a smirk._

_"Man, whatever, I'll get his ass someday."_

_Johnny pouted his way to the kitchen as Jae followed suit,_

_"Don't let them get to you, I'm on your side!"_

_He opened the fridge and muttered something under his breath._

_"What?"_

_"Huh...oh, nothing. How's the princess's special day going?" Johnny pulled out a drink and shut the door, popping the top and chugging half of the soda._

_"Amazing! I got these from your grandma-" she turned her head both ways to show him the diamond studs that were almost too big for the young girl's ears. He let out a low whistle,_  
_"Damn, she never told me she got those, that's impressive."_

_Jae beamed at him as she fussed with the trim of her party dress, "She's always really nice to me, I wish she was my grandma."_

_ "Well she practically is..." Johnny shrugged non-chalantly before turning to leave the kitchen when he felt his sleeve stretch slightly._

_"Hey! You wanna see what BeeKee got me?" The sweet smile held a sliver of mischief to it as she pulled on his shirt again, urging him in the opposite direction._

_"What is it?"_

_"You have to come upstairs to see, I promised him I'd bring them straight to my room!" She tugged once more before rushing up the stairs beckoning him to follow,_

_"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He chuckled as he fell in line behind her excited footsteps._

_~QQ~_

_They reached her room and she quickly shoved him inside, looking around the hall before shutting the door,_  
_"You have to promise that you won't tell my parents. Mom would be so upset."_

_ "Hah- what'd he do? buy you knives or somethin'?"_

_She grinned widely as Johnny cocked his head, "No frickin' way..."_

_Jae headed over to her dresser, pulling out a soft black case before flopping down onto her bed. She gently opened the cloth up and his eyes got wide,_

_"Are you fucking shitting me right now?!"_

_"Johnny! Shh!"_

_She held her hands over his mouth as he joined her on the bed, upsetting their balance and falling into his lap. He set her upright in front of him and he leaned over her to get a better look at what she had received. Four throwing knives, two dark grey, and two with a rainbow finish, were safely tucked inside the holder. He stared wide eyed as she scrambled from his lap and to his side,_

_"Isn't this awesome! BeeKee remembered and got them for me! But he said I need to be very careful, and hide then from Mama, because he doesn't want her yelling at him. Again."_

_"Hah, I bet. Is it even safe for you to have these?"_

_"Sure! Papa taught me how to throw some before Mami banned that too. It was one thing I really liked..."_  
_She leaned in and tucked her arm into his. "They're pretty cool huh?"_

_ "Oh for sure, but Jae Jae, how you gonna keep em from your Ma? She's crazy good about searching your stuff."_

_"I know...so I figured, maybe you could keep them for me?" She looked up at his arched eyebrow,_  
_"I'm sure Halmony wouldn't mind, and that way, we can practice together! It'd be fun don't you think?"_

_Johnny looked down at the girl and smiled, "Yeah sure, I can dig it."_

_She squeeled and hugged him, "Thank you Johnny! I knew you'd say yes! You're the best!"_

_Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and the pair quickly put the knives away, Johnny shoving them into his backpack in the corner of her room, just before Lin walked through the door,_

_"What are you two doing up here?"_

_"Oh! I..uh.. was just..." Jae stumbled over her words as Johnny simply shrugged._

_"She wanted to get away from the excitement for a minute, that's all."_

_"Huh. well everyone's getting ready to head out soon, you should go thank them one more time before they leave."_

_"Okay."_

_Jae hopped off the bed as Lin exited the room. She straightened her dress and headed after her cousin when Johnny quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the room and shutting the door quietly in front of her._

_"Johnny? We should go back down.."_

_"Just.. here."_

_He handed her a small wrapped box._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's, your present, from.. from me."_

_She smiled brightly as she sat back on the bed, carefully peeling the tape away from the paper._

_"Just frickin'..." He came to her side and ripped the wrapping away, "We ain't got a lot a time."_

_She huffed at him, before opening the box and grinning once again,_

_"Johnny! It's a bracelet just like yours!" she took out the beaded gift and held it to Johnny, along with her wrist. He slid the bracelet on her and tightened the ends._

_ "Grams said that this color means confidence. And...happiness." He watched her as she admired her new gift. "Nuhneun chohahae?"_

_"I love it! It's my favorite color!"_

_ "Heh, yeah I know..."_

_She blushed a little, and smiled meekly, "Thanks Johnny, it's perfect."_

_He patted her head and smiled, "Anything for the princess."_

_They heard Jae's dad calling for her and they stood to head back downstairs._

_"Johnny?" He turned and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"_

_She stood on her tiptoes and pushed her lips up to his cheek, her own flushing a bright red when she looked up into his surprised eyes. "I love this so much, thank you."_

_She ran downstairs ahead of him, while he placed a hand to his hot face, the redness creeping all the way to the tips of his ears._

_"I- uh, you're welcome."_

_He slowly followed after her._

* * *

_"Ttal, ya. I know you're scared, but right now, you need to listen to mommy, and go back downstairs."_

_The young girl stood in the doorway of the rooftop, eyes wide at the man who held the gun to her mother's head. She had no idea what was going on, or why this was happening, but as she played with the beaded bracelet on her wrist, she knew now wasn't the time to be afraid._

_"B-but Mami..." she took a step forward as the door closed behind her._

_"Pobrecita. You should really listen to your mother, wouldn't want anything to happen to la princesa now, would we?"_

_"What do you know! L-let her go!" Jae's tiny voice quivered with fear and the man laughed._

_"Oh ho! A brave little one aren't you? You two sure raised her right, she'll make a good addition to my place."_

_"Over my dead body." Her mother struggled to get free, but the man fired a round at the duct right next to the young girl, causing Jae to scream and her mom to instantly stop thrashing._

_"Please, please! Don't hurt her!"_

_He held the gun up to her head once more as the young girl started to cry._

_"Umma! Wh-what do I do?"_

_~QQ~_

_He was making his way up the fire escape when he heard the commotion. Their ritual of practicing together over the year was the only excuse he had to hang out with her, just the two of them, and he looked forward to it each and every time. Any other time he'd try to make any excuse to see her, Micah and his boys simply laughed and made fun of him. Which was messed up, he'd lost count of how many times he'd seen the older boy getting soft around Lin, and those few times he'd even seen their lips touch, what a hypocrite, Johnny thought to himself as he hoped over the guard wall at the top. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the battle between her mother and the man, not sure if they noticed him or not. He walked passed a few ducts when he spotted her, hunched onto the ground and playing with the bracelet._

_"Jae..." without thinking he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Oh ho, hola mi amigito. Seems we have another player at our little party."_

_Min Jee slowly raised her head toward her daughter, tears flowing from the young girls eyes, as well as her own._

_"Mi princesa, Saranghae. Mianhae my sweet angel."_

_She wiped her eyes and steady her voice._

_"Johnny..."_  
_"Yes ma'am."_  
_"You and Jae need to go downstairs, right now."_

_"But Umma!"_

_"NOW! Johnny, please, do as I say, and take her back downstairs."_

_He stared at the older woman and she nodded slowly, pleading with her eyes before she lowered her head again. The assailant shoved the gun under her chin, forcing her head back._

_"Mami!" Jae stood and tried to run to her, but Johnny had gotten a hold of her wrist just in time._

_"Come on Jae Jae. We need to do what your mom says."_

_"But... BUT!"_

_"Come on."_

_He opened the door slowly as he dragged a screaming Jae through it. He held her close as they watched the door shut, the older woman mouthing a thank you to the young man before she was tossed aside. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door on the other side, as the man locked it, and slammed his fists into, scaring Jae into Johnny's arms once more. Fear turned to anger as Jae began to beat him with her fists, wailing and screaming incoherently as he brought her back to her room. He threw her to the bed, and locked the door, checking the windows and closing the curtain before turning to face her, barely dodging the lamp she had picked up and thrown his way._

_"Dammit Jae! You need to calm down!"_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_The young girl spat. She beat her fists into his chest and cried, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, effectively stopping her assault for the moment. Johnny laid down with Jae in her bed as her tears continued, unsure of what he could say to make her understand. He knew the kind of life her family led, and the young girl was just beginning to understand the world she really lived in. Her crying went from anger back to sadness, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, sobbing into his shirt. He held her just as tightly, stroking her hair, cursing her father and cousin for not being around when the two females needed them most, and cursing himself for not being stronger._


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Definition of Family  
**_

_"Please daddy please !" The young teen pleaded from the doorway, "You said you'd watch the stars with me tonight." Her voice was filled with hurt as she watched her father button his shirt cuffs._

_"I'm sorry Lianna, but this is important. I wouldn't break our date otherwise," sad eyes met hers, "Lo sabes, mija."_

_She looked down at her shoes, "Si Papa."_

_"I'll make it up to you this weekend, okay? Para Ahora, can you grab my jacket?"_

_"Si."_

_Jae grabbed the suit coat from the door hanger and entered the room, helping her father into the sleeves._

_"Just, be careful okay?"_

_"Siempre para ti, princessa."_

_He straightened his jacket and kissed his daughters forehead._

_"Why not ask Lin to sit with you?"_

_"She's too busy tambien."_

_"Lo siento baby." He ran a hand down her braid and glanced at his watch._

_"Shit! Sorry mija I must go."_

_He patted her head and hurried out of the house._

_The young girl merely sighed as she walked over to her dad's desk, pulling out a small toolset before turning out the lights and heading to the roof._

_Jae walked up the stairs, pulling the set out as she reached the top and making quick work of the lock. She'd mastered the trick years ago, which was a miracle considering the man who taught her had few and far successes in doing the same. She stepped out into the clear night sky, dressed in an extra layer of clothing and several blankets in hand, and quickly locked the door behind her. Their weekly meeting place had become a sanctuary for her, a safe haven from the reality and responsibilities of a young girl having to grow up way too fast, and getting her hands dirty at much too young an age, though she was always careful to stay away from one particular area on the rooftop._

_She walked the to the far corner and laid out a blanket, sighing heavily as she took her place on top of it, unfolding a second blanket over her legs, thoughts wandering to her father. It was one of the rare times since her mother's death that the man came out of his drunken state, it was a shame that he decided to waste it on business. Jae shook her head and rested it on her knees as she pulled them to her chest. No, she knew she shouldn't think like that, the business was all that kept their family together now, and she'd be damned if she had to sit and watch it fall apart like everything else had recently. She knew she was just being selfish and chastised herself._

_"You can't get angry at him. He's doing what he can, right?"_  
_She said aloud to no one, and sighed at the lack on an answer. She grabbed another blanket to use as a pillow just as the fire escape started creaking below her. She paid it no mind as she laid back and looked at the night sky, free of clouds, with stars twinkling here and there. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, the streets below made an orchestra of cars horns and motors, even this late. The footsteps approaching were lost in the symphony below as he made his way to her, clicking his tongue. The sound made her spring up._

_"You know how depressing you look, cozied up here by your damn self?"_

_He chuckled and she jumped up, running over to him and hugging him tightly._

_"I thought you were going with Lin and Eesh?"_

_"Naw, the got Micah, they don't need my ass."_

_He patted her head and walked them over to her blankets,_

_"Besides" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as she laid out a bigger blanket for them to lay on, "Heard daddy bailed, figured I'd better come keep your lonely ass company."_

_"You're too sweet." She quipped and tossed him a blanket, patting the spot next to her, "Hurry up I think I see some!" He laughed at the excitement in her voice and took his place by her side, throwing his blanket over the two of them and lying back, hands folded behind his head. She shyly laid back next to him, her head brushing past his elbow while her cheeks burned. Johnny looked over at her blushing face and smiled, stretching his arm over her shoulder and pulling Jae in closer to him as they watch the meteor shower together._

* * *

_Fists clenched tight, he sent them flying into everything possible. The door, the TV, nothing in the little apartment was spared. Jae just stood there, it was all she could do really, seeing his grandma on the floor in a pool of her own blood was too much for her. But as his anger only grew more to a point she knew she wouldn't be able to handle, she fiddled with the beaded bracelet before walking up to him, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly, head pressed into his back._

_"Dammit Jae, let me go!"_

_"Please Johnny, just calm down."_

_"Fuck you, let go of me!"_

_He twisted her arms off and pushed her aside, going into his room and slamming the door. He'd locked it before she'd been able to follow him, and she pounded furiously on the other side._

_"Please! Johnny please let me in! Don't do this to yourself!"_

_"Fucking go home!"_

_"But..."_

_"Jae, get the fuck out! Seriously."_

_She slammed her fists into the door and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as her pleas fell to his deaf ears. She knew how he felt, the anger that was inside him, she had done the same to him with her mother, only he was physically stronger and able to overpower and subdue her. She cursed herself for not being able to do the same for him._

_"Johnny, oppa, I know you're scared, angry, hurt, and you feel alone. But...but I'm here. and I'm not going to leave until you come out of there. I...I..." _

_She stood and straightened her outfit, heading to the front door and locking it, before attempting to clean up the blood on the floor, and do something proper with his grandma. Her heart waivered and her hands shook, but she steeled her resolve, knowing she had to do this. Several hours passed before the mess was cleaned up, and she had brought Halmony to her own bed, covering her wounds, and changing her into clean clothes, something that made her look like the woman she wanted to remember. The years had turned Jae from a frightened child into a hardened young woman, and she was becoming more and more used to the dangers and revelations of a life in crime. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands once more, exchanging her own blood stained clothes for a few of Johnny's things that were hanging from the towel rack. She sat against his door, gently rapping it with her knuckles._

_"Don't worry, I'm still here, I'll always be here for you."_

_~QQ~_

_Her last sentence made his heart twang. He'd heard it clear as day, sitting against the door from his side as well. Several minutes passed before her breathing started to even out, and a slight snore slid under the door to his ears. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his bruised knuckles. He didn't know what she had been up to, but he was grateful that she didn't leave him alone. He didn't want to be alone, being scared of what he might do if he really let his anger take control. A knock from his window caused him to look up, as an older man waved his way. He immediately stood, walking over to open it, and the man thrust a beer into his hands._

_"I don't know what happened, but I can guess. I'm sorry Johnny. But you know the life we're in. Your grandma wouldn't want you to be like this."_

_Johnny opened the beer and downed it, as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands._

_"But, but why Halmony? Why does it have to be the only family I've got left?"_

_The older man laughed, and Johnny scowled at him._

_"If you think that she's the only family you have, you need to reevaluate what family means mijo."_

_The man crawled through the window, taking seat next to Johnny and wrapping an arm around his shoulder._

_"Family is more than just blood. The people who are there for you, siempre, the ones who look out and care for you, the people who have your back whatever you do, they're la familia. The ones who would go to great lengths just to make your pain a little more bearable..."_

_The man walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it gently, as he kneeled and his daughter fell into his lap. Johnny looked through the door and stood, making his way out into the apartment. The whole place had been cleaned up like new, with no trace of the gruesome scene or his temper tantrum to be found. All the glass, the broken tables, the blood, gone. He made his way to his grandma's room and gasped. The woman had been laid into her bed, in her favorite outfit, and with her favorite book in between her folded hands. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was just sleeping. He choked back his emotions as the man came to his side, resting a hand atop Johnny's head._

_"Family is more than just what runs through your veins mijo."_

_He turned Johnny to face him and grabbed his hand, placing a small key inside his palm._

_"Say goodbye, and come home, both of you, si? We can properly say goodbye manana."_

_The young boy looked up at the man, tears threatening to spill over his eyes._

_"Raul...thank yo-.."_

_The older man grabbed the boy and embraced him, holding Johnny tightly as his tears fell to the floor._

_"We're your family too mijo. We've got your back now."_

_Jae's dad smiled warmly at the teen, wiping Johnny's eyes before patting the young boy's shoulders._

_"Don't be too long now okay? Or else I will worry."_

_He walked over to the front door and let himself out, leaving Johnny staring at the key in his hand, then over to Jae, who was slowly rubbing her eyes, still laying on the floor in front on his room. He made his way over to her as she sat up, yawning and stretching. The minute she stood, he threw his arms around her, squeezing the breath from her lungs. She ran a hand through his hair as she returned the hug full force._

_"Jae Jae, I-I'm sorry. Thank you." he whispered softly in her ear._

_"It's okay oppa, I understand. But you know, I'll always be by your side."_

* * *

His eyes shot open as he sprang up and choked in some air. Drenched in cold sweat, he brought his hands to his face, trying to steady his breathing and get a hold of himself before he looked around. The darkened room felt suffocating and familiar as he realized that it was the same place he had just awoken from. He threw his blanket off and swung his feet to the floor, desperate for a little stability as he wobbled over to the window and let the cool breeze in. His heart reverted to beating normally once more and a relieved sigh left his lips just as his sheets began to moan. Fully coming to his senses, he crawled back into his bed and next to her. Another painful moan left her lips, and he ran a hand through her loose hair. He loved seeing it down like this, it made her look more mature, and the way it messily laid wherever it pleased may her all the more alluring. The pained expression on her face caused him to frown, and he continued to play with her hair as he whispered.

_"Jae Jae, what's wrong?"_  
"Uh..unng. Umma..."

The sadness of her words shot through his heart, and he shook her shoulders, gently trying to coax her out of her sleep.

_"Jae Hwa, wake up."_

"No...let me go..." she subconsciously rolled away from his touch and shivered.

_"Jae Jae, you gotta wake up!"_ he demanded in a hushed tone. He laid over her and tapped her cheeks slightly.

**"Mom! NO!"**

She sat up quickly and in a panic, but Johnny was right there to wrap his arms around her, laying back down and resting her head onto his chest.

_"Shh, shh, chill out, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here."_

He gently stroked her hair as she frantically threw her arms around him, digging her nails into his shoulders momentarily.

"Oh! Oh Johnny... I had that-" Jae sniffled as she held him closer.

_"Hey hey, it's okay. I had some fucked up dreams too."_

Jae looked up into his somber eyes, bringing one hand to his face and gently stroking his cheek.

"Really? Are you alright?"

_"Yeah yeah sure, I'm fine. how about you?"_

"I-I'm better now."

He smiled softly and pressed his lips to her forehead, and she laid back down onto his bare skin.

"I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep during the movie. Should we head back home?" she asked through her yawn.

_"Nah, it's been a rough day, you've been doing too much."_ He softly tousled her hair once more.

_"Lin and Micah know where to find us. And Aisha can meet us here too. So get some rest."_

"Okay." She snuggled his neck softly, "Thank you Johnny. For always looking after me"

Johnny chuckled as he kicked her blanket onto the floor, grabbing his and covering the two of them as he gently stroked her back.

_"Anything for you, princess."_

* * *

"Ugh."

"Come on Lin, they're a little cute."

"Don't make me barf."

She walked into the room and opened the shades, letting the midday sunshine pour right into her cousin's eyes. Jae squinched in reaction to the blinding light, rubbing her eyes before focusing them on a smiling Micah and Lin, who was leaning against the dresser, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Wh-what time is it?" Jae sat up on her arm over Johnny's chest.

"Time to get your lazy asses up, we have to go meet Aisha."

_"I thought she was meeting us down here?"_ Johnny grumbled as he curled Jae into his arms and turned away from the pair at the door. Prompting another groan from Lin and a chuckle from Micah.

"She's with someone that we need to meet loverboy. So put a damn shirt on." Micah laughed again and left the room.

_"Who the fuck would Eesh know that we wouldn't?"_

"Some rapper, EZ Money? Or some shit like that." Lin was getting annoyed with the pair, and their lack of motivation.

"Why do we need to meet her rapper friend?" Jae peeked her head over Johnny's shoulder.

"Well, turns out, he knows who killed Halmony, and your mom Jae."

The pair immediately sat up and looked suspiciously over at Lin. She merely shrugged.

"So I suggest getting up, _now_. I'd like to find out sooner rather than later, wouldn't you two?"

Lin walked out of the room, leaving the two staring at each other, baffled.


End file.
